How Many Suprises?
by makeulikeashleytisdale
Summary: Someone else is on the island, who is she realated to though? will she make trouble flow in to the jungle? aslo, what happend to captain russell, abby, ian and jory?
1. Chapter 1

_**How Many Suprises?**_

Chapter 1: A Ship wrecked Visitor

All of them were working really hard today, for some reason.

Lex was working in the plane, Taylor was boiling water, Daley and Nathan where picking fruit, Eric was looking for firewood, Jackson was fishing and Melissa was lugging water.

As Mel came back from the well, she was muttering.

"Melissa, hurry up. The only way I'm gonna boil water, is if I have water" Taylor said.

"Oh, and I guess you need a tan as well," Melissa said all girlie.

"Actually no, I already have a tan. But you need one"

Melissa gave Taylor a dirty look when she wasn't looking.

Mel had changed a lot, she wasn't miss nice girl any more, she was normal.

Jackson came back with 5 fish on his fishing line.

"Lunch is served," he said smiling.

"Cool, maybe I could go fishing with you sometime" Mel said sitting down and taking her hat off.

"Yeah, maybe we can go fishing for dinner after lunch?" Jackson said.

"But you have to lug water, Melissa. Maybe I could come with you,

Jackson" Taylor said turning her head from Melissa to Jackson.

"But you have water to boil, Taylor"

"I can still go with him"

"No you can't, because I'm going with him"

They both started screaming at eachother about disadvantages and advantages of their jobs.

Jackson started to walk away towards the plane.

"See, look what you did, you made him angry" Mel said.

Jackson rolled his eyes, and then walked back to the fighting girls.

"Guys, shut up!" he said.

Taylor and Melissa stopped yelling at eachother.

"I did asked Melissa" Jackson said to Taylor.

"But…but…" Taylor mumbled.

"No 'buts', Mel's coming with me," Jackson added.

"She has to lug water!" Taylor screamed.

"Well, we have enough firewood, I'll get Eric to lug water"

Taylor frowned and crossed her arms.

"So meet you, down at the water edge after lunch?" Jackson asked Mel.

"Sure"

"Problem solved" Jackson said.

"Yeah, problem solved" Melissa said to Taylor.

Taylor poked her tough out at Melissa as she walked away.

"Don't you poke your tough out at me" Melissa said not looking back at Taylor.

Melissa pumped her fist in the air and said,

"Score"

_At the plane…_

Lex popped up from behind one of the seats in the plane. He walked out of the plane and started walking towards the jungles edge to get Jackson so he could move one of the chairs out of the plane.

But then, he heard a ripping sound in the tree's about 15 meters away.

"Hello?" lex said loudly.

Then he saw someone running, probably 'cause he yelled.

"Is anyone there?"

But then he saw a big white thing moving real fast, suddenly what ever it was fell over, so it wasn't an animal of some sort.

Lex ran over to it, and when he saw what it was his eyes widened and smiled brightly.

To Nathan & Daley… 

"Nathan, can you come here?" Daley said in the trees.

"Yeah, sure" Nathan answered.

He walked over and pushed the palm branches away.

Daley was just staring at something.

"What is it?" Nathan asked.

He looked down at where she was staring at, saying,

"What the?"

It was a big piece of white cloth on the ground that looked like it had been ripped off a dress or something, and a 'Classic Hat Co.' cowgirl hat with shells on it.

"What's it doing here?" Daley said picking the hat up.

"I don't know, maybe it means someone else is on the island. Or there is civilisation on the island " Nathan answered.

To Lex… 

"Hi, I'm lex" he said putting helping her up.

"I'm Cariba," she said.

Cariba put her hand out and he helped her get to her feet again.

She was wearing a dress exactly like the one Hilary wore in 'A Cinderella Story', medium length brown hair with ringlets, white eye shadow, black mascara and eyeliner.

She was wearing silver leg tie high heels.

Her dress was ripped, it had dirt all over it, and it had seaweed on it and was damp.

"I have to tell the others. Guys! Gu-"

Lex was cut off by Cariba's hand over his mouth.

"There are others?"

"Uh huh" Lex said through her fingers that had long, bright orange tipped, fake fingernails.

Cariba took her hand off of his mouth slowly.

"Do you want to come to the plane?" lex asked.

"Plane? Plane, you have a plane?" Cariba said amazed.

Lex held out his hand, she put her hand out as well and grabbed his hand. They stood there looking into each other's eyes for a few seconds, but then Cariba broke the stare by saying,

"Uh…plane time"

They still held hands when they got to the plane, then they looked at each other awkwardly, then looked their hands that where still together.

Cariba pulled her hand to herself fastly.

"Um, the plane is…" there was a pause in her sentence.

"Old, crummy, wrecked" she added looking at lex.

"Yeah, I know" laughed lex.

"How did you get it here?" she asked.

"We crashed" lex sighed

"You crashed?"

"Yep" lex said fast.

"Ugh, I need to sit down" she said.

She walked over to one of the plane chairs that they took from the plane, and sat down.

The bottom of her dress was so big; it over flowed the seat.

She looked over the camp that the 29ers had made.

By now Taylor had stomped off, because of the fight she'd lost with Melissa, so Cariba and Lex where the only ones at camp.

Finally Cariba's eyes got to Melissa, who was at the jungles edge just staring at her. She stood up in her big floral dress and walked over to Melissa and said,

"Hi, I'm Cariba"

She put her hand out and smiled. Melissa put down the jugs of water and shook her hand saying,

"I'm Melissa, but call me Mel"

Melissa was still confused, but she was smiling delightfully.

"Do you want me to take one of them?" Cariba said pointing to one of the jugs.

"Uh, sure. If you can lift…… it" Melissa said as she watched Cariba took one of the jugs to the fire pit. Cariba was pretty strong; in fact, she was stronger than Lex.

"Woah, you're strong" lex said looking at Cariba.

As Cariba put down the jug she said,

"Thanks, it runs in my family"

Melissa took the other jug and sat down next to Cariba, and lex sat on the other side.

To Nathan & Daley… 

"Maybe we should tell the others," Nathan said while he picked up the ripped material.

"Totally" Daley assured.

They started running back to camp as fast as they could.

They could hear voices coming from camp, one sounded like Mel, the other sounded like lex, but who was the other one. It sounded like Taylor but they had just past Taylor while they where running like their lives depended on it.

"Guys!" Nathan and Daley started yelling to Mel and lex still running to camp.

"We found something," Daley said as they got to camp but not realising Cariba.

"So did I" lex said to Daley softly pointing to Cariba.

"Woah, who are you?" Nathan asked Cariba.

"I, I…I'm Cariba" she answered in shock to see more people.

Nathan walked over to the food box, and Daley walked over to the water box.

"You can have some water," Daley said.

"And food" Nathan added.

"Um, maybe just some water, and…do you have bananas?" Cariba asked.

"Fresh from the tree, that didn't really make sense, did it?" Nathan said laughing.

"Tree, tre" Cariba whispered to herself.

Her eyes filled with tears, she got out of her seat and started to run off into the jungle with her hands over her face. They could hear her crying fade as she went further into the jungle.

"Cariba, Cariba!" they all yelled.

Lex ran after her. She finally passed Taylor who was talking to Eric about something.

Taylor and Eric's heads turn to Cariba as she ran passed; she wasn't running that fast though, she still had her high heels on.

"What the?" Eric said with a frown.

"More like 'who the?'" Taylor said as she got up and started running with lex, who had just gone passed.

"Who are we chasing?" Taylor asked lex.

"Cariba"

"Cariba? Who's Cariba?"

"She's stuck on the island aswell, _I_ found her"

Taylor stopped running with lex; she had a weird look on her face, like she was saying,

'Why would you want to chase someone boring?', she hadn't even met the girl and she hates her.

"Cariba, stop!" lex yelled.

He finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Cariba, you can't leave us. You'll get lost out there"

She swung around as he pulled her arm, she was crying really heavily now. Mascara filled tears ran down her cheeks.

"Cariba, what's wrong?" lex asked.

Cariba fell to her knees and sat on her feet; lex sat down facing her.

"Tre is my little 5 year old foster brother" Cariba said still crying heavily.

"where is he now?" lex asked.

"Back home, he probably misses me so much. I would play Power Rangers with him and my other 5 year old foster brother, davion"

She suddenly hugged lex, squeezing the back of his shirt. He hugged back; she felt his warm chest on hers.

"You have us" lex tried to calm her down.

Cariba felt a raindrop on her arm.

They leaned away and smiled at each other. Then Lex and Cariba felt raindrops everywhere, and then it got even heavier.

"We better get back to camp," Cariba said softly.

"Yeah" lex said as he hopped up.

Once again he held out his hand for her to grab. She held his hand and got up.

She picked up the front of her dress off the ground and they both started running towards camp. They finally got to camp and ran into the plane, where everyone else was.

"Lex, where have you been?" Daley said pulling him over and hugged him.

"Where do you think, I was running after Cariba" lex answered.

Daley let do of lex and pulled in Cariba and hugged her, but Cariba didn't expect it.

"AH!" she screamed as Daley pulled her in as hard as she could.

"Oh, you poor thing" Daley said.

"You're choking me," Cariba said with out breathing.

"Oh, sorry" Daley said letting her go.

She sat down in a seat, and then Taylor and Eric came into the plane, soaking wet.

"Man that's wet" Eric laughed.

"You think" Taylor said.

They didn't even realise Cariba until Taylor saw her in "her" plane seat.

"Who are you?" Taylor asked.

"I'm Cariba" she answered.

"Woah" Eric said wide-eyed and just staring at Cariba.

"What?" Cariba asked Taylor, who had a disgusted look straight at her.

"Your mascara's running"

"I was crying, what do you expect"

"Uh, and you're sitting in my seat"

"Oh, sorry" laughed Cariba as she got up.

"No, stay there" Daley said.

"I'll sit on the ground, it's ok Daley"

At that moment Melissa ran in with Jackson behind her, he yelled,

"Woo" while shaking his hair with his hands.

"Jackson!" Cariba yelled at Jackson with a smile.

Jackson's mouth dropped open and his eyes where wide.

Okay, that's the first chapter of the story. That's all!

Buh-bye!


	2. Chapter 2

How Many Suprises?

Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

I just want to tell you all, that Cariba isn't old enough for Jackson so they aren't get together. She looks 14, but she's 10 like me. Let's get on with it! 

Jackson's mouth dropped open and his eyes where wide.

Cariba ran up to Jackson, jumped in the air when she was close enough, hugged him and knocked him out of the plane. It was still raining heavily so they where getting soaked.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jackson still hugging her on the ground.

"I wanna tell the whole group" she answered.

Melissa looked out at them sadly. Cariba rolled off Jackson and stood up, Jackson stood up beside her, grabbed her by the hand and took her in the plane.

"Uh, guys. I'm gonna tell you how I got here" Cariba said while sitting down.

"Ok, it's like this. I was at a prom yesterday night, it was so important they hired a fancy ship for it"

Flash Back… 

"_Thanks" Cariba said to her boyfriend who gave her some punch. She walked to the stern of the boat and looked out at the sea._

_She started thinking about her boyfriend, his name was Tim, and they had never kissed before. They where taking it really slow. A hand grabbing her arm broke her thought, she turned around quickly. Straight away she felt lips on hers, and she started mumbling._

_She dropped her drink on the floor and put her hands on his shoulders trying to push away. But he wouldn't get away. She started to feel his hands moving down her back, they got to her waist, though his hands kept going down towards her butt._

_Closer, closer, closer, until they reached his target stop; her butt. She took her hands off his shoulders and reached down to his hands which where squeezing softly now. Cariba put her hands on his and pulled them off her bum._

_But that just made it worse, he pushed a little more force into their kiss. Tim put his hands on her hips. Suddenly she felt more feelings rush into the kiss, she slowly started to close her eyes. She wasn't mumbling any more so it was easier to kiss, she slowly put her hands around his neck, while his where still on her hips._

_BANG!_

_They both pulled away fast, wondering what that loud sound was._

"_I'm going to the captain to see what that was" Cariba said to Tim._

"_but-" He was cut off by Cariba saying,_

"_I'll be fine" while running off looking at him._

_BANG!_

_Another one. What was it?_

_Cariba finally got to the captains control room and ran in screaming,_

"_what's happening!?!"_

"_I don't know!" he yelled back._

"_What do you mean you don't know!?!"_

"_This has never happened to me before!"_

"_There are over 50 kids on this boat and you have no idea what that sound is!?!"_

"_yeah, that's about right"_

_they had to yell because the motor was as loud as a plane._

_BANG!_

_Cariba ran outside to Tim. _

"_he doesn't know what's wrong!" she screamed_

"_what!?!"_

"_yeah, that's what I said!"_

_she walked over to him and hugged him for no reason, he hugged back._

_She looked down at the water._

"_hey, is it just me or is the water getting higher?" she asked._

_Tim looked down at the water and said,_

"_no, were sinking!" he yelled._

_Cariba started running towards the captains control room again. She got there, stood beside the captain while yelling,_

"_were sinking!"_

"_where what!?!" he asked with wide eyes._

"_sinking!" she yelled._

_He picked up the speaker a told the kids on the boat what was happening. All Cariba could her was screaming and terrified cries. All the screaming and crying made her so scared. She started running out to Tim, the water what already getting pretty high._

_Then suddenly the water came over the deck, it was getting deeper and deeper._

_The water was now up to her hips, and Tim was only 4 meters away. He stretched out his arm and Cariba did the same. But they still weren't close enough.. She got a little closer until she could reach his hand. _

_Their hands met and Tim pulled Cariba over to himself and hugged her tight. The water was now up to her neck, but Tim's collarbone because he was a little taller. They could both hear terrifying screams now._

_Then the boat slipped out from under their feet. He was the schools best swimmer so he held her up._

"_it'll be okay" Tim said softly._

_Cariba nodded and smiled at him, he always made her smile when something bad was happening._

"_How about we get to that island?" he asked looking at the island of the 29ers where on, though the couldn't see the camp._

"_yeah"_

_He let go of Cariba, and the bottom of her dressed floated up because of the water but she held it down, she put her hand over her mouth and giggled while looking at tim. They both swam to island, when they go there, they both puffed and fell to the ground._

"_goodnight" she said._

_He laughed a little and turned around and put his arm around her, and she put her hand on his hand._

End of Flash back… 

"And I woke up that morning and he was gone, so I got up and was looking for him in the jungle, then I met lex" Cariba finished.

"Wow!" Nathan said.

"Yeah, wow" Daley said with the deer-in-the-headlights look.

Cariba saw the hat Daley had found, on a little bench.

"you found my hat!" she exclaimed.

Daley looked over at hat, picked it up and gave it to her.

"I bought it on the ship as a souvenir" she said softly looking at the hat.

It had just stopped raining, none of them had noticed. But then Nathan looked outside and said,

"Hey, its stopped raining"

"it has" daley said relieved.

Daley got up and walked outside. Then Nathan, Eric, Taylor, Jackson, Melissa and Cariba walked outside. Cariba picked up the bottom of her dress so it wouldn't get wet again.

Okay, I know another stupid place to end. But I promise it'll be a better ending!

That's all!


	3. Chapter 3

**How Many Suprises?**

**Chapter 3**

Daley got up and walked outside. Then Nathan, Eric, Taylor, Jackson, Melissa and Cariba followed her. Cariba picked up the bottom of her dress so it wouldn't get wet again. Taylor's towel was soaking wet, the fire was out and water was running down the tents.

"I'll get the fire started again," Nathan said.

"I'll get some dry fire wood," Jackson said as he walked off.

"I'll help," said Eric putting his hand up while rolling his eyes.

He walked off beside Jackson, and Daley said,

"I'll take the cover's off some of the things,"

"I'll check the radio," said Lex.

"And I'll change into my togs and get a tan," Taylor smiled.

"I'll help Daley," Cariba wanted to help.

"Ok" answered Daley.

"Oh, wait. I gotta go into the plane and do…something"

"What?"

"Nothing special" said Cariba as she walked into the plane.

"Ok, whatever"

Melissa walked down to the beach and sat down. Daley started to take the tarp off of some things. A few minutes later Cariba walked out of the plane, but this time she looked different. Was it her hair? Aw wait, she's wearing…Taylor's clothes!

_Taylor's gonna flip! _Daley thought.

Cariba was wearing a hot pink singlet with some black shorts and she had her hair tied back in a ponytail and she had on the spare pair of she's Daley had. The ringlets in her hair must've worn out of her hair.

She stopped and smiled at Daley.

"What did you do with your dress?" Daley asked.

"Oh, I left it in the plane," she frowned, "why?"

Just when Daley thought things couldn't get worse, Taylor came along in her bikini.

Daley sighed, _Great, here we go…_ she thought.

Taylor stopped and stared at Cariba. "Are you wearing my clothes!?" she screamed after a moment.

Suddenly, Cariba looked worried, "I didn't think it would matter," she tried to defend herself.

"That doesn't make any difference! Give me back my clothes!"

"But I need some clothes to wear!"

"You still should've asked…"

"Taylor, let her wear them. You have other clothes you can wear." Daley butted in.

Taylor scowled at Daley, and then she stomped off swaying her hips.

"Thanks Daley." Cariba smiled.

"No problem, don't worry about Taylor, she's just like that sometimes," she smiled back.

Cariba smiled, then she walked off, looking for Melissa.

Melissa… 

Melissa finally had some alone time to think.

She was walking along the beach thinking about home. Jackson looked down the beach, looking for Mel. He saw her walking halfway down the beach, he ran to catch up to her. Finally he slowed down and walked beside her.

"Hey," he said.

She looked at him and smiled, "Hey,"

"So…you wanna go fishing now?"

"Yeah, sure." She smiled.

They both walked back up to camp talking and smiling.

"So, what's it like having your sister here?" she asked.

He cocked his head and thought for a second, "It's okay…I guess…" he smiled.

"I'd love it if my little sister was here," she smiled back.

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, she's 13 this year."

"Cool,"

They finally walked into camp, and got their gear. Jackson made another fishing rod just for Mel.

"Where are we fishing today?" she asked.

"Dunno, maybe just down there…" he pointed towards the beach.

"Okay, that's fine with me."

They started walking down to the beach again talking about their family.

"So, what happened to you and Cariba when your mum got taken away?"

He thought for a second, he couldn't look her in the eye "When mum got taken away, me and Cariba got sent into 2 different foster homes. That was about 4 years ago."

"You don't like talking about it?"

He sighed, "Not really,"

Mel smiled, "It's okay."

They walked in silence until they got to the water; Jackson walked into the water with his spear. Mel picked up her fishing rod and followed him into the water. Mel had her short pants on, and Jackson had rolled his pants up.

"Sorry about the way I acted when Taylor was trying to go fishing with you." She apologised.

"It's okay, everyone has moments like that." He answered

He took a few steps forward toward Mel, trying to spear a fish. He took one step after another, until he was about 1 meter away from Mel. He looked up from the water to look at her; she turned her head to look at him as well. They smiled at eachother. He took another two steps towards her, but he tripped over something. He fell into the water dropping his spear. Mel dropped her rod when he nearly landed on her. She let out loud shriek, then fell back into the water. After a moment they both sat up and started laughing.

"You should see yourself!" Mel said to Jackson.

"You should see _yourself_!" he laughed.

They both looked into eachother's eyes; Jackson leaned in and gave her a slow kiss. He leaned away and smiled at her, she smiled back. They both got up and started fishing again.

_Cariba…_

Cariba had seen everything, though, she was happy for them. She walked out from behind a tree, down to the edge of the water and took her shoes and socks off. She walked into the water and stood beside Mel.

"Hey you guys, Mel can I wear some of your clothes?" she asked.

"what's wrong with what you've got on?"

Cariba looked down at what she was wearing, "these clothes are Taylor's, she had a cow when she saw me wearing them"

"That's typical Taylor, sure" Mel answered.

"Thanks," Cariba started to walk off out of the water, "oh, and I'm so happy for you guys!" she said as she turned around to face them.

She walked to get her shoes and socks, she pick them up and went back to camp.

"What the?" Jackson frowned at Mel.

Cariba walked up to camp and saw Daley sitting down talking to Nathan. She walked to Daley and asked her,

"Can I use your towel to dry my feet?"

"Sure, it's in the plane"

"Thanks"

Cariba walked into the plane and found Daley's towel, she also grabbed some of Mel's clothes, and she got dressed into them and walked outside

"She's really starting to fit in here, isn't she?" Nathan said with a huge grin.

"Yeah, and she's only been here for, what, 5 hours"

Cariba walked out with Daley's towel sat down put "her" shoes on the ground. She started to dry her feet then said,

"You guys where talking about me, weren't you?"

"Uh, no" Nathan said nervously.

"Yeah, you where"

"Ok, we where, but it wasn't bad talk" Daley said.

"Good, otherwise I would've beaten your guts out," Cariba said.

Nathan put his hand on his stomach and looked at the ground, "ow" he said.

Cariba's feet where finally dry and she had put her shoes and socks on again.

"I'm going to see lex," she said as she hopped up from her chair.

"Ok," said Daley.

Cariba walked around to the other side of the plane, and there was lex, checking all the radio frequencies. He looked up and saw Cariba walking towards him, smiling.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey, how's it going?" she answered.

"Good, still no voices yet" he said rolling his eyes.

"That sucks,"

"Yeah, I think there's a problem with the antenna,"

"Oh, let me have a look,"

"Ok,"

She hopped up on the plane wing and looked at all the wires that where connected, she started to unplug some of them and connect them with other wires that she had unplugged. She stopped and said,

"There you go," while giving him a soft slap on the back.

She walked back to Nathan and Daley, and Jackson and Mel where back with 7 fish. They had just cooked them, Jackson looked at her and she smiled and she waggled her eyebrow at him, teasingly. He frowned at her and said,

"What?"

"Something happened between you and Melissa" she said still waggling her eyebrows.

"Uh, nothing happened," Mel tried to save it.

"Oh, so the kiss Jackson gave you meant nothing?"

"You two what?!" Daley smiled.

"Uh, we kinda-" Jackson was cut of by Cariba, "they kissed," she said.

"Cool!" Nathan said.

"What's so cool?" asked Taylor as she came to camp, "if it's cool I should be involved,"

"They kissed," Cariba said.

Cariba wasn't trying to be snobby; she just wanted to know what it was like.

"Aw, I wanted that kiss, oh well," Taylor said sadly.

"Lex, dinner is ready!" yelled Daley.

Lex came running around the plane, he stood next to Cariba and said,

"Hey, Cariba, thanks for the help on the radio connection,"

"It's ok," she answered, "people call me a whiz kid,"

"They say the same about me," lex smiled.

"Come on, guys"

"Ok, coming," lex answered Daley.

_The next day…_

"Cariba! Cariba!" screamed Nathan.

"Ok, ok. I'm right here!" Cariba laughed at Nathan as she came around the side of the plane.

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, all of us here make a thing called a video diary. I thought maybe you would wanna make one," he said happily.

"Ok, cool,"

"We all have individual tapes so no one can look at eachother's, well, we had a few people look at not only theirs, but other's"

"Ok, I'll keep it safe," Cariba said as she took the camera and tape out of Nathan's hands and walked into the thick jungle.

Cariba was right in the jungle by now, and she had found a place to make her diary, she put the camera in a fork of a tree and leaned against another tree, she turned on the camera and pressed the bright red 'Record' button.

Cariba's video diary…

"_Hi, I'm Cariba, I'm Jackson's sister. I got here yesterday at about 10:00 am, and it's my second day here. Right now it's-_"

She looked down at her watch that was on her wrist.

"_8:00 am. Now, the people here. Jackson, he's my brother so I know a lot about him, he love's me a lot, even know I've only been her for 1 and a half days, sometimes I think he forgets I'm his sister, not just a friend. Nathan, he's so nice to me. I guess he's cute, but not in the boyfriend girlfriend way. Daley, She's nice as well. I think she's a bit over the top sometimes. Eric, oh man. He's so funny, sometimes. Melissa, wow. She's the best, I think I'm really gonna get along with her. Taylor, oh great. The first day I was here, she screamed at me, but, she's sort of a…a girlie girl. I'm sort of girlie girl, so we might get along… when she lets me talk to her. Lex, I kinda, guess he's cute as well. To admit it, I think he's likes me, but not just like a friend, like a…well, you know. I think I sort feel the same way, I guess. But I wouldn't tell __**anybody**__, not even Jackson."_

She turned off the camera with the remote that it came with and took the tape out; she picked up the camera and walked back to camp.

"Hey, how'd it go?" asked Nathan as he boiled the water.

"Good," Cariba answered.

"That's…good,"

"Yeah," laughed Cariba, "where's lex?"

"At the radio, why?" asked Nathan.

"No reason," Cariba as she looked towards the radio.

There was lex, once again checking all the frequencies. She put the camera down, but still holding her tape. She started to walk towards the plane.

_What's going on there?_ Thought Nathan.

It looked like Cariba had sat up on the plane wing and was talking to lex. Lex started talking and when he stopped, Cariba let out a loud, uncontrollable laugh. He must have told him one of his nerd, well, not nerd but…ok so let's say nerd. He must have told her one of his "nerd" jokes. But how did she understand, when lex told him a "nerd joke, Nathan just had to laugh to be polite, maybe she's a "nerd" aswell. No, "nerd's" can't be smart _and_ pretty, can they? Lex gave her a black marker and she started writing her name on the piece of paper that came in the tape case.

She gave the pen back when she was done and started to walk back towards Nathan.

"What?" she said cause Nathan was still looking at her suspiciously.

"Oh, uh nothing" he made a weak smile go across his face.

She frowned at him and walked into the tent.

"Lex, Cariba?" Nathan asked himself, whispering.

There we go, it's up. Woo-hoo! Zee 3rd reviewier will get zee zneak peak of chaptier 4! I would like to thank Corbin'sGal for helping me write this chapter!

That's all!

White 'n' Nerdy!


	4. Chapter 4

**How many Suprises?**

**The Spier**

**Authors note:**

**Ok, my writer's block is officially over…finally. Now, my friend, Yvette reads but isn't a member. And she read this and she's hooked, So this is for her.**

* * *

"Lex, Cariba?" Nathan asked himself, whispering. 

"Hey Nathan" said Daley as she walked into camp lugging water.

"Hey day" he said.

"Since when do you call me day?" she asked as she frowned and put the jugs down.

"I dunno"

She frowned a little more and walked off with 2 empty jugs.

Cariba walked out of the tent and said,

"You got some romance on this island, hey?"

"Huh? Oh wait, no way" Nathan laughed

"You like her, don't you?" she said softly.

"Well, yeah, but everyone knows, even her."

"That sucks, how did they find out?"

"I told Melissa and she accidentally let it slip."

"Oh," she said, "now I'd _never_ tell anyone my crush here,"

"Good idea," Nathan said

She walked towards lex, who was still at the radio. He had a notebook on his lap and was writing something down. She sat down next to him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, what's up?" lex answered.

"Not much," she answered.

"I was thinking about what you did with the radio, and, it's so obvious, I don't know why I didn't think of it," he said looking at her then the plane.

"Well, I done a lot of stuff like that, in my foster home I have a few friends that are boys, they do that stuff, you know?"

"Yeah" lex laughed.

Nathan looked over at them and they where sitting pretty close, but just then, Daley came back with more water.

"I'm gonna have a meeting, I wanna talk about something," she said.

"I'll get Taylor and Eric,"

"Ok, I'll get Jackson and Melissa," she said, "lex, Cariba, I'm having a meeting!"

They both hopped off the plane with and walked to the fire pit. A few minutes later, Jackson and Mel came back with Daley behind them, they all sat down. Whenever Mel wasn't looking - cause she was talking to Daley - Jackson would tickle her on the tummy.

Then, Taylor and Eric came in following Nathan. They sat don't and Daley stood up and started to talk about what they where having the meeting for.

_Half an hour later…_

They where all sitting around the fire, talking in group, Taylor and Eric, mel and Jackson- who was still tickling mel-daley and Nathan and lex and Cariba. But suddenly they all went silent, the only person you could here was Eric talking to Taylor, then Eric stopped as well. They sat there for a few minutes before Taylor softly said,

"Hey, Cariba, you can wear my spare pair of pj's tonight,"

"What was that?" Cariba said all surprised.

"I wanna make it up to you cause I yelled at you,"

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that,"

"Yes I do, take them, I don't wear them hear anyway,"

"O-Ok" poor Cariba was having a hard time getting things out, she was so surprised.

The other's where all looking from Taylor to Cariba, and they could hear their conversation.  
"Wow, Taylor, that's really nice," Daley softly said.

Then, Melissa said,

"Yeah, totally,"

Taylor and Cariba looked at the group; Cariba grabbed Taylor's hand and stood up, as did Taylor. They both walked down to the beach, somewhere more private. They stopped a few meters from the water & sat down, legs crossed, looking at eachother.

"Look, Taylor, I really do like you, and I wanna be friends, from what I've seen and heard, I'm a lot like you." Cariba said softly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really,"

"Then I wanna be friends as well,"

"Thanks,"

Taylor and Cariba hugged eachother and smiled. Everyone else was watching what might have been the sweetest thing Taylor had ever done.

"Whoa, it actually looks like Taylor's finally being nice to Cariba," Eric said.

"She must be a lot like Taylor," lex said.

"Yeah? Well, if you're right, that means Cariba hasn't changed," Jackson said hardly.

They all smiled – even Jackson – when Taylor and Cariba walked up to the fire pit, laughing about something. Taylor sat between Eric and mel, and Cariba sat between lex and Jackson, who was next to mel, so Cariba and Taylor where sitting pretty close together.

"You two friends now?" asked Daley.

"Yep," Cariba said.

"You bet," Taylor replied.

"That's good!"

_The next day…_

Jackson was sitting on the sand at the jungle's edge watching the waves wash in, then was out, when Cariba came from the jungle.

"Jackson, hey," she said.

He turned his head to her and he kept it on her until she sat down next to him, then his eyes went back to the ocean waves, yet she kept looking at him.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked.

"Not much," he said still keeping his eyes on the sea, "just…thinking,"

"What about?"

"Uh, you,"

"What about me?" she laughed.

"I dunno,"

They sat there, he was still looking at the water washing in and out, and she still watched him. It was a while before Cariba said something.

"Jackson, look at me," she said as she put one finger on each side of his jaw and turned his head to her, she took her hand off his jaw. They looked at eachother and smiled, Jackson's faded before her's, but he still looked at her.

"What's happened in your life since we got separated?" she asked softly.

"Uh, it's…well, it's a long story,"

"I have time,"

"Let's just say, I've had lots of drama,"

"You're not the only one," she said, "I've had drama too,"

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Um, I have an 18 year old foster brother who's always stealing my stuff," suddenly all the memories of him started shooting back in Cariba's mind, her smile that she had faded fast, "he's just been st-st…stabbed" poor Cariba was nearly crying.

Jackson's eyes grew wide.

_Could it have been that gang that I quit from who stabbed him?_ Jackson thought. 

"Don't worry, he's in hospital and he's ok," she said.

Just at that moment, Cariba burst out in tears, she leaned in and hugged him tightly, and he hugged tightly as well.

"It's ok, you can stop telling me about it if you want," he said,

He was nearly into tears as well, before he knew it, he was crying with Cariba.

Daley heard the crying from not far into the jungle, she dropped the fruit and coconuts she had and started running towards the crying. As soon as she saw Jackson and Cariba hugging and crying, she stopped. Nathan heard crying from the near fire pit, he got up from where he was sitting and ran towards the sound, daley looked to her side and Nathan was running towards her.

She put her hand out, signalling to stop, and he did. She pointed to him, then herself, then the jungle. He nodded his head, then, they made there way into the jungle quietly.

"What was that all about?" Nathan asked.

"I dunno, but Jackson and Cariba sure looked sad," she answered.

**(Spiers Eye View)**

"Cariba, you're here, hey?" he whispered quietly enough for Nathan and Daley not to hear, "ha ha ha, I've finally found you,"

**(Back to Nathan and Daley)**

"Wait, Cariba and _Jackson _where crying?"

She nodded.

"My goodness, it must have been pretty sad to get him crying,"

"I'm kinda worried about it,"

"Yeah, me too"

_Taylor and Eric…_

Taylor was sitting down, braiding palm fronds, she was happy with the job because there was no lifting or walking, although, she had chipped a nail. _Chip!_ There went another one. She looked at her nail and saw the chip in it. She made a sad face at it. Then, Eric came and said,

"Hey, Taylor, I was thinking, and I wanna talk,"

"Ok, but after can you get me a nail file?" she asked.

"Yeah, whatever. Um, ever since pre-school I've wanted to tell you, but I kinda like …

you,"

"well, duh, everyone likes me," she laughed.

"no, I mean, love you, like you," he said

She looked up at him and said,

"Huh?" with a new sad look on her face.

"I…love you,"

"Cheesy enough?" she laughed.

He looked at her with those blue eyes, that she had always loved. Now, she knew he

was serious

"well, uh, I think I like you too,"

She smiled and he smiled back. She dropped the braided palm frond, put hand on

the back of his neck, pulled him quickly in to herself and kissed him. He started to

kiss back, while he put his hand on her shoulders. They leaned away slightly and

smiled.

"you're the best kisser in the world," she whispered.

"you are, too,"

They both leaned in again and kissed.

_Jackson & Cariba…_

They both had calmed now. They where still hugging as well, but Cariba still had

tears running down her rosy cheeks, and you could tell Jackson had been crying, you

know that look that you have on your face.

"Jackson," she whispered.

"yeah?" he answered, whispering as well.

"you mean the world to me, I love you,"

"ditto,"

She smiled and they both let go of eachother, when Jackson saw her smile, he

smiled back.

"Well, I gotta get back to work," he said.

"ok," she said.

He got up and started to walked away as Cariba said,

"oh, wait,"

he turned around to face her. She ran up to him and said,

"bend down," because he was obviously taller that her.

He bent down and she kissed him on the cheek, he went back to his normal height

and frowned but with a smile and let out a tiny laugh.

He walked away to the fire pit, when he was out of sight she said,

"I remember when he used to do that with me," with a smile that faded when she

said,

"but now I'm kissing him on the cheek. It's been a long time since I kissed a guy on

the cheek, wait I've never done that,"

she walked back to where Daley was meant to be, but she wasn't.

_meanwhile…_

Jackson had down back to camp, he got the camp knife to cut down a large branch

off of a tree.

**(Spier's Eye View)**

The Spier had pulled back palm fronds slightly to see what was there.

"Hmmm, who are you?" he whispered to himself, "oh, you must be Jackson,"

He let out a very quiet, short laugh.

* * *

No, the laugh wasn't evil...so, Who is the Spier? Whats he got to do with Cariba? Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! LOL! 

Ok, I think this was a good place to end for some reason. And, I have a question:

Do you want the spier to be revealed in the next chapter?

A: Yes

B: No

C: In chapter 6.

So those are the choices. when you revei type A, B, or C, Ok?

Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**How Many Suprises?**

**Chapter 5**

**The Spier Revealed**

He let out a very quiet, short laugh.

He let go of the palm branches, & they flung back into place as he ran off into the jungle.

_The next day…_

It was 2:00 am in the morning & lex couldn't sleep, he was busy thinking about Cariba and how much he liked her. He flipped back his sleeping bag, got up, put back the tent flap and walked out of the tent. Cariba was thinking the same thing about lex, so about 10 minutes later she followed him out, she didn't want to wake up Jackson, who was sleeping right next to her, so she was as quiet as a mouse. When she got out of the tent, she stopped and looked around to see where lex had gone, she saw him sitting on an esky, down at the jungle edge. She walked over & sat down next to him, lex looked up from the sand that he had picked up, to see who it was, when he saw it was her, he looked back down to the sand. They said nothing, the sun hadn't come up yet, but it was light enough to see.

"Hey, lex, its kinda early to be up, don't cha think?" she finally said.

"I guess, but I couldn't sleep,"

"Neither could I, I was thinking too much,"

"Uhhhh, about what?"

"Um," she swallowed hard, "a-about Tim,"

Lex looked a little upset when she said that.

"And if our relationship will go on after this,"

That brightened lex's face up a little, he went to his happiest when she added,

"I don't think it will, I might let him go, he definitely won't take that well,"

"Why?"

"Well, I'm the most popular girl in my school, and he's just…normal,"

"What about your smart side?" lex said, " most popular people aren't as smart as you are,"

"Uh, no one in my school knows about that part of me, only my foster friends and family know that side,"

"But couldn't they let that out?"

"They won't, they promised they wouldn't,"

"Well, they must be awesome friends,"

"But, I think I've made one new, better friend here on this island," she smiled and looked at him.

Then, it registered in lex's mind, she was talking about him, he looked up to her and looked at her straight into her eyes and smiled, and she looked at him right into his eyes. They bot started to lean in slowly, but as they got closer, it got faster. They both closed their eyes and finally, their lips met, just before the sun started to rise in the background of their kiss, lex dropped the sand that he had.

They started to make more of a kiss by pushing a little more and each putting both of their hands on eachother's cheeks. They leant away, but they put their foreheads together, they looked at eachother. The smiles that they had, quickly faded at that instant. They fastly let go of eachother and looked away and they wouldn't look eachother in the eye.

But just to make sure he wasn't looking at her, Cariba snuck her head around to look and looked at lex, who had the same idea. She saw him looking at her and he saw her looking at him, now that they where looking at eachother again, their smiles came back form hiding. On the little gap of the room between them, was lex's hand, that Cariba now put her hand on. But, they heard scattering from the tent, so they jumped off of the esky, and hid behind it.

Jackson came out of the tent, the sun nearly blinding him. He looked around to see what the sound was, nothing or no one was there. He looked into the tent and only counted 6 people, including himself, then he realised, lex and Cariba weren't there. He laughed quietly; he kinda knew what they were up to. I mean, Cariba's 1 year younger than lex, & they're the only 2 young ones on this island. Not that there too young, they're just young_er._ He hopped back into the tent and lay down, back next to Mel, who hugged him with one arm. He got comfy & closed his eyes.

Cariba and lex popped back up again.

"I probably won't be able to sleep now, & not just because the sun & I've gotten used to the light," Cariba whispered.

"Same," lex agreed, whispering.

"I'm gonna go get dressed in the plane, so no coming in," she laughed quietly.

"Ok," he laughed back, " you can go first,"

She smiled & walked into the plane, found Mel's white singlet & put it on with an unbuttoned shirt over the top; she put on some of Mel's spare cargo pants. She had her hair in a rough bun for bed, she had never worn it down on the island or back home, so today she was gonna wear it down for a change. She took out the hair band and her hair went down, right down to her hips. She picked up Taylor's hairbrush that she had left in there for all the girls to use. She brushed her hair and got it as smooth as she could, it was parted on the right side, but she had to part it in the middle for the hairstyle she wanted, so she did.

She pulled back some hair from the middle and put a quiff in her hair. She pinned it back with some of Taylor's bobby pins, but she left some hair from her side fringe down, which made her face look softer. She looked in the mirror that they had and her hair look really good, the best a quiff could get on an island were you have no hairspray or anything like that. She put on socks and the spare pair of shoes Daley had been letting her wear. Then, she was all ready so she walked out of the plane to find that lex was waiting right near the door.

"I'm done," she said.

He looked at her and said,

"Cool, my turn,"

She laughed for no real reason and started to walk towards the fire pit. Lex got up and went into the plane, but before he went right in he looked back at her, but what really caught his eye was…how long her hair was. Her hair was the longest hair he had ever seen.  
"Woah," he whispered to himself.

He blinked hardly and realised that her hair really was that long.

He walked right into the plane & got dressed into his red top and the unbuttoned red, checkered top over it, then just some of his casual pants that he usually wore on the island. He put on his socks and shoes. Just as he was gonna walk out, he saw Cariba's dress that she had, it was folded pleasantly on the floor near the captains door, he picked it up and looked at it. For some reason it made him smile, probably because it was something that belonged to the girl he loved. Something fell to the ground when he was about to put it back; he picked it up & saw that it was a white corset with black strings. He laughed a little; then, he put the corset on the floor and then the dress over it.

He walked out of the plane and saw Cariba talking to Jackson; they didn't seem to realise him.

"So, you and lex are…?" Jackson asked.

Cariba nodded.

"But you can't tell Daley, she'll totally freak, not just because lex is her little stepbrother but because she doesn't want us to form close relationship's," Cariba was worried he would tell.

"I won't if you won't tell her I'm in a close relationship with Mel,"

"Ok," Cariba agreed.

Jackson looked up and saw lex. He kinda smiled at him and said,

"You have to keep the relationships a secret too, ok?"

"Ok, sure," lex said.

Jackson started walking towards the plane, and a few minutes later he came out, dressed. He walked over to the fire pit and sat down, he started trying to get the fire started. A few minutes later, smoke started to rise for the wood, then fire came, and he put it in the pit and let it burn. He put some wood in there and started to poke it with another piece of wood. Lex was now sitting down beside Cariba; Jackson finally broke their silence by saying,

"I'm fine with you two being together, you know? Lex, I trust you to take care of Cariba when you two get married,"

"Jackson!" Cariba yelled.

Jackson laughed.

"That's not funny"

Just at that moment, Nathan came out of the tent with Daley, Eric, and Melissa.

"Morning," Nathan said.

"Hey," Jackson, lex & Cariba said at the same time.

"Hey guys," Daley said.

"Good morning," Eric said.

"Where's Taylor?" asked Cariba.

"Still in bed, no one can get her up," Daley said.

Cariba hoped up and went into the tent, she saw Taylor still sleeping in her sleeping bag. Cariba bent down next to her, put her hand on Taylor's arm and shook her softly while saying,

"Taylor? Taylor, time to get up,"

"Aw, I don't wanna get up," she answered.

"Come on, you have to"

"Oh, fine," Taylor hoped out of her sleeping bag and walked out of the tent with Cariba.

"How'd you get her up?" Daley asked.

"You have to be nice and gentle,"

"I was nice and gentle wasn't I, Mel?"

"Wait, why me?" Mel asked.

"Well, cause you're someone that I know is gentle and nice, was I gentle and nice?"

"Uh, Daley, you shook her pretty hard and all you said was 'get up!' I don't think that's gentle,"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Never mind, let's not talk about it," Cariba said.

"Yeah, If it's gonna get us fighting, let's not go there,"

"Wait, are you saying we would have fought?" asked Cariba.

"With Daley you would've," Eric yawned.

"Eric!" Daley said.

"What? You would've fought!" he yelled.

"I would not! I'm more mature than that!"

"Then why aren't you mature enough not to be yelling at me!"

"That's different!"

"How?!"

"Daley! Eric!" Nathan screamed, "be quite, you two have to stop fighting, it'll just make it worse,"

It was silent after that, everyone was quite, then, Jackson said,

"Ok, now that we've had our entertainment, can we have brekkie and get to work?"

"Yeah, whatever," Daley said.

They all found the seats that they were in the night before and sat in the exact same place.

"Ok, today, I'll be collecting fruit with Taylor, melissa will be boiling water, Cariba's gonna be lugging it with Eric, Nathan will be cutting down branches for fire wood and the what not, Jackson will be fishing and helping Nathan, and last but not least, lex, you'll be checking the radio and doing what you usually do with your time, which is usually helping anyone you can, are we all fine with our jobs?" daley said.

There was a crowd of yeses, when they all answered.

"Ok, then let's eat then get to work," Daley went on.

She went and got dressed then handed the food out to everyone, they all finished, went and got dressed and went to work one by one.

_11:30 that day…_

Lex and Cariba were both working hard, but they both met up at a secret area lex had made and shown her. She was sitting on a large boulder, facing a beautiful view of a big empty space. The only thing there was a few boulders and some plants and flower's.

"Hey," he said as he came from the bush.

She looked around to him and said,

"Hey,"

"Aren't you meant to be lugging water with Eric?" lex asked.

"Yeah, but he let me have a bit of a break," she answered.

"That was nice of him,"

"Yeah,"

Lex sat down next to her and kissed her.

"Lex, I don't really think I'm ready for the very often kissing," she said.

"Sorry, It's just I've never had a girlfriend before,"

**(Spier's eye view)**

"So, you two are a couple, hey?" he whispered to himself.

He stayed quite for about 10 minutes trying to hear what lex and Cariba were talking about. Then, a very angry voice behind him said,

"Who are you? What are you doing?"

The spier turned around & looked at who it was, fastly. It was Jackson; he had a hard look on his face. Jackson grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in.

"Are you spying on my little sister?! You better not be!" he nearly screamed.

"Uh," he answered hesitantly.

Suddenly, Cariba cam crashing through the palm fronds that the guy had been spying through. Her eyes grew wide and she put her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my goodness, Tim?" she said.

He nodded.

"I'm so glad you're alive," he said.

"Tim, you're…here, alive,"

"This is Tim?" Jackson asked.

"Mm-hmm," Cariba nodded to Jackson.

Jackson let go of Tim slowly and said,

"Can I speak to you in private, Cariba Louise Jackson?"

"Uh oh, you called me my full name," Cariba looked a little worried.

"Cariba _Louise_ Jackson?" Tim laughed.

"Shut up!" Cariba said.

"Wait, then doesn't that mean your name is Jackson Jackson?" Tim looked at Jackson.

"Well, no, my real first name is…Cody," Jackson looked kinda embarrassed.

Tim started to laugh quietly, hoping Jackson wouldn't here.

"Shut up!" Jackson said.

Tim stopped laughing immediately, then, he looked over to Cariba and said,

"I'm just so glad you're ok," and walked over to her and kissed her.

Cariba went into shock and tried pushing him away, her eyes where wide, she tried to move around to try get him off but he held her on the hips with his hands.

"Oi, get off her!" Jackson said.

Lex came though the bush, wondering what was happening.

"Oh my," lex said while looking at Tim and Cariba.

Jackson walked up to Tim and Cariba and pushed Tim off of her.

"Hey!" Tim frowned.

"Get off" Jackson had a hard face.

"Jackson, calm down," Cariba said.

"It's not like you're her boyfriend!" Tim yelled.

"Jackson, talk to me in private," Cariba grabbed Jackson's hand and pulled him to the spot were lex and her where before.

"Jackson, you have to stop this,"

"But—"

"No but's!"

"So, you're the one who made out with," Tim said, "MY GIRLFRIEND!" he yelled.

Lex's eyes grew wide & he started to back away.

He looked frightened. Tim was about 4 inches taller than lex, so he was looking down at him. As lex looked up at him, he swallowed hardly. Tim looked pretty angry. Lex went to run away but Tim grabbed him. Cariba had told Jackson to go and tell Tim he was sorry. They went to go back to Tim and lex, but as they went through the bush, they saw that Tim was about to hurt lex.

"Tim! Stop!" Cariba yelled to Tim.

"Hey! Jackson yelled.

Tim took his eye off lex and looked at Cariba.

"But you're mine," he said.

"Tim, just take your hands off lex," she said, trying to sound calm.

She had her hands out in front of her; lex was still wide-eyed and looking at Tim. Cariba's heart sank as she looked at Tim; he looked so desperate, like he'd do anything for her. His face became softer & he took his hands off lex. Lex ran over to Jackson and sorta stood behind him. Cariba started to walk towards Tim as she took her hands down from in front of her.

"Calm down," she said.

"I'm, I'm sorry Cariba," Tim said, "I over reacted."

"It's ok," Cariba hugged him & he hugged back.

They stopped hugging; Jackson bent down to lex's height a said,

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," lex answered.

"Tim, there's something I need to tell you," Cariba said, " guys, can we have a bit of privacy," she looked at Jackson and lex.

"Uh, sure," Jackson said slowly.

"Ok," lex agreed.

They both went back to camp while Tim and Cariba talked.

"Look, tim, I really do love having you around, and don't take this the wrong way, but…I need to let you go, it's not that I don't love you, I just…it's hard to explain, I'll still love you, just more like a brother." She said softly.

"Ok, I understand,"

"Like I said, don't take it the wrong way, there's someone out there for you that's even better than me,"

"Mm," he said.

They both smiled and hugged again.

"Now, let's get you back to camp and get you settled in, and down go running off again," Cariba laughed.

"Yeah," Tim laughed back.

They walked back to camp and settle down.

* * *

**Ok, cool! I spent ages on this chapter…hope you like it! R 'n' R!!!**


End file.
